Alice And Wonderland, With A Twist
by milyspecial98
Summary: Charlotte has fallen down a rabbit hole, and must slay the jabberwocky. there's just one problem, she's fallen in love!


I'm running, I don't understand why. One day I just realized that I've been running, and feeling exhausted and starved, I know I've been running for a while. I don't where I am, or who I am. Confused and famished, I still run on.

I end up in a cave, eating flies and roaches. The cave has collapsed behind me, terrified of being trapped in the next one, another day passes, and I move on. Civilization finds me, I'm all scraps of clothes and dirt, and dying of thirst and hunger. People think I'm a demon, I think that maybe I am. My execution is tomorrow, a small child tells me what that is, and tells me to run. He hands me bread and water, and soon I find myself running again. Barely understanding anything, I'm more puzzled than I think I've ever been. I decide just to chew on some bread and take a break for a while. Later I wake up, and I'm surrounded by guards.

"That's her! That's Charlotte!" A lady with a bright red poufy dress that flowed behind her, and a head the size of a boulder. She had a red afro thing going on with a gold crown on top of her enormous head. To make her stand out more, she wasn't very pretty. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I found my hands and feet shackled together, and red guards carrying me to an empty, dark, barred room. I didn't understand, what was happening? Was this why I was running? Did I steal jewels...? But why, why would I do such a thing? Was my mother and father that poor? Did I have a mother? Did I have a father? Was I homeless? Where did I live? I didn't know the answer to either of those questions. I knew nothing good was going to come out of this situation, so I didn't sleep one bit that night.

As I saw the first bit of light come out of a tiny window, bread and water came to me. The red guard who brought it to me just laughed and said, "Better eat that up, because that's the last meal you'll ever have." I trembled as I took the bread, thinking maybe it was poisoned. I was so famished though, that I didn't have a choice. I decided to eat it anyway. An hour after I ate it, I felt funny. Like the food just didn't feel right in my stomach. Soon after, I was throwing up, and feeling faint. Before I knew it, I soon had woken up to a rabbit with a cloth on my head, and some sort of cup up to my lips.

"You need to swallow this." He said as he checked his watch. I did as he commanded, and soon after, I felt better. As I began to leave, I told him he couldn't just leave me here…

He replied, "Your right. Drink this, and than sneak out of the castle, and a bloodhound will be waiting outside. He'll take you to the white queen's castle. She'll help you from there."

"Wait!" I called. There was no answer. Unsure again if I should drink this, I figured I had nothing to lose, and drank it anyway. It tasted completely horrifying, and I nearly spit it out. I manage to swallow it, though, and soon the walls began to get very big. I was shrinking! My clothes soon became too big, and I had to tie around some cloth that I managed to rip with my teeth around myself like a towel. I slipped through the bars and did as the rabbit told.

Just as the rabbit had said, a chocolately brown bloodhound was waiting outside the Red Queens castle. Fearing this was a trap, I slipped up onto the dog carefully, so that I could easily get away if red guards suddenly jumped out. Seeing and hearing nothing, I got on all the way. Right away the dog began running through the thick forest, and paddling through rivers, until a huge white castle was seen in the distance. Than he slowed down, but all the same we made it there. A white curly-haired lady, that looked as if she was in her twenties, and was much prettier than the red queen greeted us. I preferred her more than the red queen already. She patted the dogs head and told him to rest, that he has had a very long journey and should take a break. He seriously passed out on the White Queens lawn. The White Queen told me to come with her, I followed, but cautiously. Soon I was in the kitchen, she was making me some cake to have me grow apparently, and I was still just wrapped in cloth.

"Umm… excuse me, but I'll need a new outfit if I grow anymore." I said.

"Don't worry, we have something in mind." She replied.

I ate the cake and I was once again my normal height. Than I saw that I her new outfit for me was a suit of armor. "Huh?" I said. She explained that I need to slay the evil red queens pet, the Jabberwocky. I was suddenly taken back.

"N-No, I can't… I don't… I don't know how…" The White Queen stopped me.

"But aren't you Charlotte? Yes, you must be. I would notice that tangle of hair anywhere, you have to be."

"I don't know who I am, where I've come from, what I'm doing here, or anything like that."

"Of course you wouldn't… You hit your head so hard on that rock when you fell down that rabbit hole…" The white queen answered.

"Rabbit hole? Do you by any chance know why I was running away?" The White Queen smiled.

"Now that is a question, you'll have to ask the Hatter." Before I knew it, a black bloodhound was leading me, now in a simple dress, as I had refused to wear that suit of armor until it was completely necessary, to a tea party. A red haired tall man, with a gap between his teeth, was walking across the table, and lifted me up, saying:

"Oh goody, your alive! I didn't think you'd make it out after that evil chimp gave a tip to the Red Queen that you were back to save us. Don't worry, he got what he deserved. You probably don't remember, much, do you, Charlotte? Oh well, I'll help you remember later. Right now, we need to prepare you. Frabjous Day is coming upon us rapidly."

"First of all, who are you? And second of all, what is Frabjous Day?" I asked.

"I am Hatter, and Frabjous Day is the day you will slay the Jabberwocky."

"Wait… No, I don't slay. I couldn't if I wanted too. I just can't." The Hatter threw cups and went on rambling saying stuff like:

"Do you know what that red queen has done to us? Do you have any idea? Ha! You don't slay… What kind of Charlotte are you?"

"I'm… I'm not sure. I don't really know anything at this point. I don't even know how to slay!"

"Well than," A tiny mouse with a sword spoke up. "She's OBVIOUSLY not Charlotte, and should just go home!"

"No… She's Charlotte, I'm sure of it! We'll ask that smart caterpillar who's name I can never remember tell us." Hatter said. So, before I knew it, I was being led to a caterpillar. As soon as we got there, the tiny mouse said:

"Is this Charlotte, or not?"

"This girl is almost Charlotte." The smart caterpillar replied. He breathed a puff of smoke into Charlotte's face, causing her to cough.

"Can you *cough cough* please not do that? *cough*" Charlotte asked. The caterpillar just smiled.

"I told you she's not Charlotte!" The mouse said.

"Oh, this girl is Charlotte, I'm sure of it." Hatter said. Before I knew it, a cat popped up into my face.

"Not to alarm you, or anything," He said, and smiled. "But a big Bandersnatch is coming your way." Right away, he was gone. Everyone started racing to save their lives as a huge beast dashed toward us.

"Run, Charlotte!" Hatter said. I did as he told, but there was no need. A strange man a year or two older than me, had tied the Bandersnatch up, just as he was about to scratch my arm. I stared at the man that had golden locks down to his shoulders, full pink lips, shining sea blue eyes, and to top it off, his armor was even more glorious than mine.

"Thank you, you saved me." I said as I looked into his eyes as they stared in mine.

"It was no problem at all, my lady." The strange man said as the Bandersnatch tried to wiggle out of the powerful net and ropes. "By the way, I'm Clarence. And of course, you're the lovely Charlotte." He kissed my hand lightly. My heart jumped in my chest. This was odd, I barely knew this man, and he was already making my heart leap. Had this ever happened to me before?

"Ehhem, not to disturb your romance, but I see some nasty red guards coming this way." Hatter said. Before I knew it, I was being lifted up in Clarence's arms and his wings expanded from his armor. I was flying, and not a moment too soon, right then the Bandersnatch was being freed from the ropes and net.

"Clarence, you can put me down now, we're away from the beast." Clarence just smiled his angelic smile, and continued to carry me. A half an hour later, I was at the Red Queens castle again, and Clarence told me he needed to get the vorpal sword.

"Huh?" I asked. Clarence just smiled again, and an hour later, after I had gotten REALLY panicky and was debating whether or not I should go back in there, he came out. Clarence was carrying a magnificently beautiful sword. It had diamonds, rubies, and other jewels encrusted all over it. That sword definitely would've made the top 10 most beautiful things I had ever seen, if I could remember what the rest were. I knew Clarence would've made number one without even knowing what the rest were. He was gorgeous in every way.

I ran to Clarence and hugged him, telling him I was so glad that he was okay. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, telling me that he would never leave me without a proper good-bye. I blushed and kissed his lips, he kissed me back, it was short and sweet.

"Get on my back, Love, we need to get back to the White Queen." Clarence said.

"But what happened in there?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." I climbed on his back, and once again I was airborne. I clutched onto his neck tighter than I needed too, but that didn't matter to him, if anything, I think he liked it. I heard him sigh in content. As soon as we started to land, I felt him frown a little, so did I. I tightened my grip even more.

"Umm… Charlotte, mind loosening that grip… a little? I'm choking here…" Clarence said. I did what he asked, and apologized. I heard him chuckle.

The White Queen saw us coming, and rushed outside. I saw her smile when she saw that Clarence had to vorpal sword. I did too, but only because I was on Clarence.

"So I see you've met Clarence?" The White Queen stated. I blushed. Clarence answered for me.

"I saw that she was being attacked, and I had to help the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on." Once again, my heart jumped. I blushed a deeper red. He kissed me again, this time with more passion, and it was much longer. Something was off about this man, although I didn't know what, I knew it was something as soon as he gave me that kiss.

"Alright, that's enough, you too. Now hand over that vorpal sword, before it gets swooped away from a Jubjub bird." She saw us look up at the sky, I didn't know what a Jubjub bird was, but I was knew it was probably something terrifying like the Bandersnatch. "Relax, there's no Jubjub bird now, but there will be once my sister notices her sword is gone." We both looked relieved. Clarence had handed me the sword to hold onto during the ride across the sky. I quickly handed it to the White Queen, and she scurried off. I was once again alone with Clarence. He led me to an empty garden where he sat me down.

"I know we just met, but I want to know everything about you. You're wonderful, and unmistakably gorgeous. So, where are you from?" His scorching blue eyes burned deep into mine, and I sware I could see into his soul. As soon as he said that, it all came back to me. I had a possible fiancé waiting for me, his question still lingering before I ran away and fell into a rabbit hole, chasing a rabbit. A drank some of that awful stuff that made me shrink, to fit threw a door that led to Wonderland. Than I was handed a cake that made me grow back to my normal size. Two "fat boys" as the Red Queen called them, gave me the cake. Right away they were captured by the Jubjub bird, now that I remember what that is now, for trying to help me. They told me to run, and I did. I ran for days, not stopping until I reached that cave. When I came to that village, they were spies that were out to find me. That was their base. Hatter had explained to me earlier to stay away from that village.

I realized I had a dead father that had many dreams, a loving sister with a fiancé that was cheating on her, and a mother that just wanted me to have a fulfilling life. I really hated my potential fiancé; he was ugly and very odd. Even more odd than me. I told Clarence all of this, and he told me I was such a wonderful girl. Before I could tell what was happening next, he was on top of me, kissing me like I've never been kissed before. He was unbuttoning my dress, sliding it over my arms, revealing my underwear. He took off his armor, thank goodness, it was very hard and uncomfortable. Soon we were both completely naked, out it in a garden, kissing each other in a way that should be illegal. For some reason, it just didn't feel right. I just KNEW something was off with this man. Right now it didn't matter, though. I was just focused on breathing as he stole my virginity right then and there. It was odd, yet pleasant at the same time. Yet I couldn't feel the passion as he penetrated one of the only things I hadn't lost. He moved his lips to my neck, his breathing a little more even than mine, but not by much. He moved his way up to my ear, nibbling it. He eventually snaked his tongue into my mouth, and we probably stayed like this for another three hours, until someone was calling for Clarence.

We got dressed, kissed each other once more, and than I realized I knew nothing about him.

"Are you ever going to tell me about yourself?" I asked as I tugged my dress over my head.

"There isn't much to tell. I was dumped on the streets as a kid, forced to survive. Now I live in a one room cottage one top of a hill around here." He told me. I just smiled. I didn't know how to respond to that. He said he had to go now, and scurried off.

That's when I figured out what it was. Clarence was a spy. I gasped and ran to the White Queen and told her. She asked me how I knew. I told her that when I was at a spy camp that was full of spies looking for me, he was there. He was the one that was preparing the rope for me to be hung.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm positive. I would most definitely remember someone so handsome." I replied.

"He had me fooled, too. I thought he was my friend. But why would he bring the vorpal sword to me if he was a spy?" The White Queen asked. I gasped.

"Someone close to us knew where it was, he gave us a fake vorpal sword to buy him time to hide it somewhere better." I answered.

"You're right. That HAS to be the only answer. Come on, Charlotte, I NEED you to find that sword. The Rabbit can help you."

"Which rabbit?" I asked.

"You'll know." She responded, and smirked.

I knew the path by heart now, and scurried off in my armor to the Red Queens castle. I looked for a rabbit. Not one. More scared than I have ever been, I went into the castle carefully. I snuck into a room right as a guard went past. Strangely enough, the rabbit that saved me from being poisoned was there. I just KNEW it was him.

"Rabbit! Yes! It's you! Do you know where the vorpal sword is?" I asked in a shh'd voice. He rubbed his hands together nervously and said:

"Yes… yes I do."

"Great! I need your help!"

"Follow me." I followed him into a shed with the Bandersnatch in it.

"I can't go in there! He scares me to death!" I said.

"You don't really have a choice, now do you?" He told me. I sighed, and since the Bandersnatch was asleep, I went inside.

The vorpal sword was in a chest, but it was locked, the key was around the Bandersnatch's neck. I slowly went for it, and the Bandersnatch automatically snapped at my fingers in his sleep. I pulled them away, and tried again. This time without failure. I opened the chest and pulled the vorpal sword out. I scurried out of the castle, only to be stopped by Clarence.

"Charlotte, dear, I'll be needed that back." He told me.

"No."

"Than I'll have to take it from you."

"Go ahead and try." I took out my newly acquired sword, and swung it at him. He took out his sword, and stuck it out. As soon as he was about to take the sword from me, the last thing I EVER expected to happen, did. The Bandersnatch ran into him, knocking him down. I jumped on his back, and we ran together all the way to the White Queen's castle.

"Oh thank goodness," She said when we found her in her castle. "You have the sword."

"Yes. Thank goodness, too. I was almost killed. Thank good this big guy," I patted the Bandersnatch's head. "Saved me."

"Yes, what a great thing." And she took the real sword out of my hands and placed it inside. "Tomorrow is Frabjous Day, you'll need this sword." She said.

"Right… I replied. The day I must slay the Jabberwocky. Everyone's counting on me, aren't they?"

"Yes… they are. But don't worry, you'll do great." She replied reassuringly.

"You can't be sure of that." I said.

"It doesn't matter, I am. Now go get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you." She told me. I sighed, and did what I was told.

The next day I was on a battle field, dressed in armor, the vorpal sword in hand. I was facing the Jabberwocky, and I was running away from him, but he followed. The red guards and white guards were fighting each other, along with other living creatures. As I got to the top of a crumbling brick tower, the Jabberwocky picked me up by his head, and flung me in the air, trying to get me to land in the water that lied all around the tower. I grabbed the vorpal sword, and landed on his neck, and shouted:

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" and sliced it right off. The Jabberwocky crumbled to the ground. His head rolling down the stairs. The red guards dropped their swords, refusing to take orders from the Red Queen, who at this point had her mouth gaping open, looking at me. It was over.

I wanted to stay, I really did, but I could not. I owed my potential fiancé an answer, and I just couldn't not ever see my mother and sister again. I loved them. I hugged Hatter good-bye, thanked everyone else, and found myself climbing out of a rabbit hole. I walked back to the gazebo where my no longer boyfriend was waiting.

"I'm sorry, but I can't marry you." I just simply said. I ran back to the carriage, my mom and sisters mouths gapping open at me.

Next year, I was in the arms of an angel. He was much more amazing than Clarence, and he made my heart melt. I found myself yearning for him every time I was away from him. His name was Hatter, we got married that same year in Wonderland.


End file.
